Asuna and Kirito's Anniversary
by CH1996
Summary: It's asuna and kirito's one year anniversary and asuna has some dirty plans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first time

Asuna was roaming the mall trying to figure out what to get Kirito for their anniversary (anniversary of when they got married in SAO) she just could not figure out what to get him that could possibly show him how much she loved him then she looked to her left and got an idea as she looked into the Victoria secret shop next to her

Kirito was having the same problem Asuna was having as he roamed the Jewelry shop to find something for Asuna "what could I possibly get her she doesn't have already" he said aloud "is there anything I can help you find today sir" the store clerk asked " ummmm yes actually i'm trying you find an anniversary present for my girlfriend and I was wondering if you had anything that says I love you""hmmmm how about this" the clerk pulled a ring out from under his desk with a black jet sticking out from the top in the shape of a heart with tiny gems sticking out around the jet " perfect" kirito said with a smile

Kirito and Asuna were walking to Asuna's house after school on Friday Kirito had a small bag with him with clothes as he was going to be staying all weekend at Asuna's her parents were away on business till Monday and wouldn't be back till Monday afternoon so he could stay Friday Saturday and Sunday which was exactly what he would do his aunt was completely fine with him staying at his girlfriends house overnight as they were together a year as of tomorrow when they got to her house and went inside kirito had just set his bag down and Asuna had pushed him against the door to passionately kiss him for the hundredth time that day pulling apart for air she tightly hugged him "thank you again for my beautiful ring Kirito kun I love you" she said with glee in her voice. he smiled that half smile she would see on romance movies and held her tight "your welcome Asuna san I love you too happy anniversary" " but Kirito kun our anniversary isn't till tomorrow" "I know but I couldn't wait too see your face when I gave you the ring" " well" she said "i'm gonna go to change into something a little more comfortable" she started to walk towards the stairs when she turned to Kirito blushing "you...you can come with me i-if you want" Kirito was absolutely dumbfounded she would get nervous around him wearing a swimsuit after a year together and now she was letting him be in the same room as her while she changed "uh...i...um ya sure"he said as he grabbed the bag he brought with the sleep clothes he had brought consisting of a plain black t shirt and black sleep pants. When they got to her room Asuna took of the jacket of their school uniform still redder then a tomato with Kirito in the room with her as she started unbuttoning her shirt looking back hoping Kirito would be looking at her he was trying to be a gentleman and not stare "K...Kirito kun you can look you know..." Kirito once again was dumbfounded at his girlfriends new found comfort with him "are ya sure Asuna" "y-yes of course Kirito kun we've been together so long I figure I should've been doing this a long time ago" she said still blushing "o-ok Asuna but if you ever get uncomfortable just tell me" he said "ok Kirito kun" she said as she slipped the white shirt down to the floor then she started undoing her bra add Kirito immediately looked away "K-Kirito kun you really don't have to keep looking away I want you to see this" he looked back over as her bra hit the floor this was the first time he actually saw her breasts in real life it was to dark when they started together in SAO kirito thought they were perfect not too large or small the perfect size he could feel his uniform pants tighten Asuna slipped a pink tank top on and removed her skirt to put pink short shorts made of the safe fabric as Kirito's sleep pants she looked over to kirito "so h-how do I l-look Kirito kun" she said as she looked over at him doing a small pose "amazing" he said his jaw still hung down "well Kirito kun why don't you go ahead and c-change too" "oh ya sure" he said as he started changing into his clothes for comfort as he changed she never once looked away seeing his well toned chest and muscular arms "so you wanna go watch a movie" Asuna asked "sure"Kirito said they walked down to watch a movie but Kiritos mind was else where he couldn't stop looking at Asuna ass as a small section stuck out of her shorts Asuna knew Kirito was staring but she liked it now that they had been together a year she wanted to start being a lot more sexual with her boyfriend when they got down stairs Asuna turned on the TV to find a movie to watch but kirito was still distracted by her ass even more now that she was bending over she ended up picking an old cheesy musical like grease or footloose she sat down on kiritos lap and he put his arm around her waist and now he was distracted by the cleavage she was showing with her tank top and not wearing a bra after about 30 or 45 minutes she looked up blushing "k-kirito kun" he looked down at her "oh um sorry for staring" "oh no that's not it kirito kun I um wanted to give you your anniversary present early since I got mine early" she originally planned to do this the next day but decided to do it now she grabbed his hands and led him up back to her room she turned around as they get to her room "wait here" she said "man I wonder what she got me" he thought to himself leaning against the door " and why is it in her room" "alright you can come in" she called. The sight kirito saw as he walked in was stunning and again dumbfounding for kirito,asuna was wearing a black lace bra with the cleavage area a see thought mesh with frills all around and a rose in the center between her breasts her panties were pretty much the same the areas not covering her crotch and ass covered by the see through mesh "K-Kirito kun come sit by me" she said as she patted the spot next to her he slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her "K-Kirito kun take off your clothes" kirito still shocked complied as he took his shirt and pants off she leaned over and straddled his waist and kissed him in a different way then he was used to this was a kiss that passed the message I want more then a kiss she let out soft moans against his mouth and parted her lips kirito took this as permission to go further and slipped his tounge into her mouth as they're tounges danced around each other wrapping around one another asuna felt kiritos hand slide up her side till it reached her left breast she slowly started to undo her bra and once it was unclipped she let it fall down to the ground and she felt kirito immediately grab both breasts and squeeze causing her to break their French kiss and cry in pleasure kirito took the openness of his mouth to encompass her right breast in his mouth as his left hand continued too fondle its twin she ran her fingers thought his black hair as he would squeeze her breast fondle her nipple with his thumb nibble and suck on the right nipple brushing it with his tounge the whole time she felt kiritos third sword began to poke her crotch she stopped him "k-kirito kun it its your turn for some pleasure now" she said as she got down onto her knees she took his boxers off and his stiff cock popped out it was of average length about 3 maybe 3 and a half inches she started to lick the tip and right down the middle she expected one to taste salty but kiritos tasted strangely like berries then she put the whole length into her mouth moving back and forth slowly hearing kirito let out soft moans as she pleasured him made her giggle slightly thinking back to how serious he was in SAO she stopped with the oral activity after about five minutes and looked up to him cheeks a light pink as she sat up too remove her soaked panties she sat on kiritos lap and slid onto kiritos cock feeling it pierce the barrier as a tiny trickle of blood ran down her vagina "A-Asuna are you ok I didn't mean-hmpf" he was cut off as asuna stuck her tounge into kiritos mouth"its ok kirito kun that's supposed too happen it means i'm not a virgin anymore" kirito felt much better not wanting too be responsible for causing her any pain asuna slowly starting moving up and down wrapping her arms around kiritos neck for balance they both let out soft moans as she continued "A-Asuna I won't last much longer" she slowly got off to get a condom from her purse she had bought a pack after getting the lingerie from the Victoria secret shop to prepare for this moment she lifted herself off of kirito quickly to put the condom on him and slid back on top of him "better" she asked as she continued to move up and down " ya" he shortly replied asuna let out a few soft cries of pleasure "K-Kirito kun im gonna i'm gonna AAHHAAA" she cried as she came kirito decided to stop resisting and came along with asuna they fell onto her bed kirito slid out of asuna and pulled her up close to his chest as they slowly drifted off into sleep

"I love you asuna"

"I love you too kirito"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mouth stuff

Asuna woke up a few hours later snuggling into kiritos chest taking in his scent she sat there a moment to comfortable to get up. She got up to stretch then after a few minutes she put her underwear on to go downstairs she grabbed a shirt off the floor and put it on"hmmmm seems kinda big oh well" she said as she went downstairs to make kirito and her dinner as it had gotten late and she expected kirito to be hungry she noticed the TV was still on with the options for the movie they were watching "huh guess I left the TV on" she said as she shut the TV off walking into the kitchen she remembered a promise she and Liz had made each other a few months ago they promised each other once they lost their virginity they would tell the other one she was going to get her phone off the counter then thought that kirito might get mad she decided she would just let him tell Klein and Agil they were his best friends aftet all she dialed Lizs number and waited for her to answer

"Hey girly" Liz greeted her

"hey Liz remember that promise we made a few months ago?" She asked her friend

"ya I remember"

"well uh...kirito and I we uh made love..."

...

...

"well congrats asuna I knew you were gonna lose yours to kirito I just didn't think it would be before you graduated so what's it like?"

"what do you mean"

"I mean his dick"

"Liz! I'm not gonna tell you what my boyfriends penis is like"

"well then what's sex like in general"

"It's it's I don't know how to explain it it felt amazing to be blunt about it but with the right guy it feels like an uplifting experience like you've become one with him"

At this point asuna could hear her bed creek upstairs, kirito was waking up "oh kirito's waking up I better finish our sandwhi... Oh my God" she stopped in mid sentence nothing the reason the shirt had felt bigger was because it wasn't her shirt it was kiritos "L-Liz..." "what what is it asuna?" "i'm wearing his shirt" "you mean like just shirt" "ya panties and his shirt" "asuna this is like a cheesy romance movie quick make it a cheesy porno flash him while he walks down the stairs!" LIZ!" asuna screamed at her friend as she hung up. Slowly kirito wrapped his arms around her waist "hey beautiful"he said. She smiled at kiritos compliment" hey there lover" she said spinning around in his arms to face him "you know asuna I might lose control of myself with you wearing my shirt and your underwear and nothing else pretty sexy" he said smiling at her "well then I'll give it back" she said as she took his shirt off revealing her breasts to him "here you go" she said,smiling he grabbed his shirt and flung it over his shoulder he walked over to asuna cupped her right breast in his hand used his left to grab her waist and placed his lips on her they opened their mouths to turn there kiss french coiled there tounges around each other and pulled apart for air she giggled "come on kirito let's go get actually dressed" "ok asuna but you'll be the one putting clothes on"he said as he picked his shirt up and slipped it over his head"KIRITO KUN!" He burst out laughing at his girlfriend " sorry I just couldn't let the chance go" "hmph"asuna said as she turned around pouting she started walking over to the stairs and noticed kirito wasn't following "well come on" she said "huh oh yeah still getting used to being allowed in the room with you while you're half naked" he said. The two got to asunas room and she noticed that kirito had a very large erection "well well looks like your little partner in crime wants to play a bit must be because of our little make out session m-maybe I should f-fix that" she stuttered still getting used to talking dirty like this with kirito. She pushed him onto her desk chair and got down onto her knees she rubbed his penis through his boxers and slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his erect penis. She started licking down the middle once again tasting berries for some reason she decided to ask "kirito kun why does it taste like berries?" "uhhh it might be the body wash I put on this morning" asuna pushed the trivial thought into the back of her head as she licked the tip circling around it with her tounge. Slowly she started taking the whole length into her mouth making the experience last longer for kirito eventually his whole penis was in her mouth she starting speeding up as she moved her back and forth licking it as she sucked on his dick "a-asuna I don't know how long I'll last" he warned her " it's ok kirito kun go ahead and let go in my mouth I don't mind" she continued to suck for a few more minutes until kirito couldn't hold it in any longer as he released his cum into her mouth. Asuna swallowed all that was in her mouth and lick up what was left over " there kirito kun no more raging boner until we go to bed that is" "thanks asuna but you I know I haven't been very polite today" "what do you mean kirito kun?" She asked a bit nervous " well i've gotten oral twice now and you haven't gotten it once now it's your turn" he flipped them over so she was in the chair and he was in between her legs. He pushed the portion of her panties covering her vagina away kirito lightly massaged it with his fingers running his finger over the very top layer of the pink flesh he started licking around the entrance for a minute or two he could hear asuna letting out soft moans making him realize no one else could make asuna react like this only he could he felt new found confidence with asuna in sexual situations he then continued his oral service to asuna as he plunged his tounge into her vagina "AAAHHHAA" asuna eyes widened in shock as she felt kiritos piece of pink flesh enter her pink fleshy opening. He explored every crevice of the inside of asunas pussy with his tounge she tasted like strawberries after about five minutes asuna couldn't hold it in anymore with one last cry of pleasure she came all over kiritos face what ended up in his mouth he swallowed it tasted sweet "oh i'm sorry kirito kun let me get a napkin" she turned around with the napkin to see kirito licking up the cum from asuna where he could lick on his face where he couldn't he wiped onto his fingers and licked it off from there kirito picked up asuna clothes and held them out to her she took the clothes and put them on "well kirito kun why don't we go eat and watch the movie we started 4 hours ago " ya ok" asuna started to walk out when kirito grabbed her spun her around and hugged her tightly " guess what asuna" "what"

"I love you"

"I love you too kirito kun"


End file.
